


Slipping through your fingers

by stonemed



Category: Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat thinks that everything about this situation is just not fair.<br/>It's not fair to be attracted to people who can play instruments, it's not fair to have that piano in their new flat (why is there even a piano in there?) and it's utterly unfair of Lily – <i>LilyLilyLily</i>, it's all because of her, always – to start playing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through your fingers

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- Lily can actually play the piano, and she and Kat used to wear identical skull rings 

Kat thinks that everything about this situation is just not fair.

It's not fair to be attracted to people who can play instruments, it's not fair to have that piano in their new flat (why is there even a piano in there?) and it's utterly unfair of Lily –  _LilyLilyLily_ , it's all because of her, always – to start playing it.

Fuck's sake, it wasn't enough to be amazing at acting - or at life in general, basically -, was it?

No, Lily fucking Loveless has to be flawless in this, too.

She's improvising, of course, and she giggles softly while her hands caress the keys.  
Black and white keys, as her fingers seem to dance gracefully with the sound of music.  
Black and white keys, another refrain, as Kat realizes to be holding her breath heavily.

Another unfair thing, right here.

It's exhausting finding herself breathless for no reason but Lily being around, even if there's  _nothing_ going on between the two of them – nor Naomily stuff implied, nor anything except their friendship, plain and simple - and Kat can't quite stand it.

Actually, she hates it - being so charmed by someone's presence, mesmerized by that goddamn piercing blue eyes, and getting scared of how it feels like.

(Also, sometimes she believes to be  _properly_ addicted to this.)

And now Lily's playing the piano, and Kat's staring like a hopelessly twat.

Not fair at fucking all, if you ask her.

Anyway, the truth is Lily could be playbacking and it'd be great just the same, for there's this thing about her hands – her slender, delicate fingers – , the way she moves them when she speaks – which gives Kathryn hot shivers.

So here it goes again - her fucked up brain begins to spin up, gliding on very inappropriate thoughts.

Black and white keys, and Lily's fingers touching bare pale skin.

Black and white keys, and Kat suddenly can see it, the trace of that familiar touch, imagining even how the cold metal of Lily's ring on her warm flesh must feel like – oh fuck, she  _does feel it_ so vividly it's almost painful and - "Are you okay?" Lily has stopped playing and looks at Kat with a slightly worried expression.

It's time to fall roughly down on planet earth.

"Wha- yeah. It's just..."

Kat clenches her fists a couple of times, as if she wanted to catch words she let fading away too soon.

It's just - what? That must be sounded ridiculous, but surprisingly Lily doesn't laugh (and it's almost disappointing as well, because Lily's laugh is insanely beautiful, has the power to make you laugh so easily you almost forget anything you've been worried about before).

"Kat, are you okay?” Lily repeats softly, frowning a bit.

"I'm fine, I just like... I like your...uh, ring. The skull ring, I mean.” Kat stutters rushly. A half truth.

Confusion and astonishment are written all over Lily's face but she tries to hide it, for she peacefully nods in reply.

"It's funny you say that”, still she says, scratching the back of her head in that typical careless mannerism she uses when she's embarassed or nervous.

"W-why?”

"Well... You're kinda obvious, you know?”

Oh wait. Kathryn's officially panicking. Lily  _knows_. Lily knows of Kat's legit crush on her and it's all just getting so awkward right now – it makes Kat want to be buried inside a hole forever.

"I've noticed it”, Lily sighs theatrically, rolling her eyes, "So, here...” she frumbles into her poket, then hands out an exact copy of her skull ring.

No. Way.

"I've noticed how much you fancy it, so I bought you an identical one.”

Speechless, Kat stretches a twitchy smile, while Lily takes her hand and pull the ring on her fourth finger.

"Honestly Lily, this is almost too gay for words.” she admits slowly, with the most serious face.

The moment after, both of them are laughing histerically.

"Ungrateful little brat, you are”, Lily burst out, acting as grumpy as Naomi, and Kat thinks that maybe a little bit of Emily – a little bit  _too_ much – remained, like it's branded under her skin or something, and now it's keeping her caught between fiction and reality all the fucking time.

Maybe it's that, yeah – otherwise how can she explain that physically violent urge to get closer to Lily and snog the hell out of her?

"Lily, I -...Thank you, I guess." she mutters huskily, realizing that she doesn't know where Emily ends and where Kathryn begins anymore.

"What I really wanted to say, though...”

She needs to say it out loud. Find the guts and do it. Make it real.

But Lily places an index upon her lips, hinting a smirk, and this is pretty much all Kat's brain registers before everything blanks out, blurred into the silence of a kiss.

"It's okay. I've noticed  _that_ , too.”


End file.
